


When Songs Are Written With Pain

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bible, Books, Darkness, Death, F/F, F/M, Gangbange raped, Glowing Eyes, Grimm's Tales, Hanse Christian Andersen, Hardcore Sex, Heaven, Hebrew, Lies, Lust spells, Mabari, Multi, Orgasm, Other, Other Worlds, Porn, Rape, sex spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Graphic violence!<br/>Rape!<br/>Gore!<br/>They are all here!<br/>Read at your own risk!!!</p><p> </p><p>Oh by the way a song I wrote is in that story :) and it's my longest story yet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Songs Are Written With Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic violence!  
> Rape!  
> Gore!  
> They are all here!  
> Read at your own risk!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh by the way a song I wrote is in that story :) and it's my longest story yet!

"Now it's your chance to earn us some money to live from!" The angry father looked at his young daughter with an evil expression. He knew she's scared of him. "I want you to take your stupid guitar and earn us some cash! If you won't, no dinner tonight!"

17 year old Vanessa knew she can't do a thing that would change his mind. She loved playing on her guitar and sing, but to do it like this knowing if she fails there's no food… That was just too much.

They had nothing. Just nothing. Vanessa's father was a very violent man, and her younger brother was already very weak. He was about to die any day now.

Vanessa went out of their very dull house and went to the center of Kirkwall. There she found a good place to sit and started playing the ballads and songs she wrote. All filled with her feelings and sadness of the day.

People came by and very few of them gave her some silver coins. Nothing more. One old lady gave her a small bag of soap "That's for the stench!" The old granny scold Vanessa, and pinched her nose while walking away.

It got very dark. Vanessa looked at the coins she earned and tried not to cry "Four silver coins won't be enough for a small slice of bread…" she whined to herself.

"If you sing a tragic ballad for me, I would give you ten." An old looking woman said as Vanessa jumped in surprise. The old looking woman smiled at her and gazed intently into her eyes. Vanessa knew she must impress that woman if she wants to eat dinner tonight.

Vanessa inhaled and started playing the tune. She didn't know what to play, so she improvised a song that would satisfy the old looking woman. The woman closed her eyes and listened to the song. She enjoyed it very much. That song was about Vanessa's past. How her mother died, how her father was so aggressive towards her and her brother, and of how she ended up there, singing for money.

When Vanessa finished her song, her tears started falling down her cheeks. The old woman picked Vanessa's chin up and said "Please do not cry for this… I know reality is very often hard… Now, before I go, Vanessa, I want you to know you can come to my hut in the wilds, whenever you feel the need to talk. I will always be there to listen. No matter what to." she gave her 20 gold coins and started walking away.

"Wait! How do I call you?!" Vanessa asked as she wiped her tears off. The woman turned her head back and said "I have had many names, but you, may call me Flemeth."

Vanessa returned home and gave her father the coins she earned. He looked at her with still a very evil look. "I managed to find a way to earn more money. Do you want to know how?" he smirked at her.

Vanessa was very scared. 'Something is off' she told herself.

Then suddenly six mature man came inside the house and grabbed her "If you make these guys happy I will earn 1000 gold from each of them! Isn't it just perfect?" her father spoke with a slight smile on his face.

Vanessa tried to get these man's dirty hands off of her, but to no avail.

"Papa! Please don't make me do this!" The young maiden wept as the man were dragging her out of the small house into the wilds.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Vanessa wept and whimpered as these man ripped her clothes and started taking turns violating her.

The first man who penetrated her ripped her hymen. Vanessa was crying and screaming of pain and shame. Another man penetrated her butt and another one made her suck his penis until she could barely breathe.

It was way too intense and brutal for her body.

Her virginity blood spilled around as she was penetrated in every hole possible. The man who didn't penetrate her just waited for their turn while ejaculating on her body everywhere they could.

After two hours of brutal rape, these man left Vanessa there, still bleeding and crying, with nothing that covers her naked body. She wept and cried. She was too scared of going back home, but she knew she must, for her brother's sake.

As Vanessa got home and quickly got to her room to find clothes, she thought only of her little brother. She wanted to make sure he's alright. She came to his bed and looked at him. He was panting and gasping for air. He did so for a very long time. "Oh dear Maker… Save my brother please…" Vanessa wept as she came closer to her brother and stroked his sweaty forehead.

"Vanessa…?" The young boy opened his eyes and glared at his older sister.

"Jake! You can talk?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

"I can see… The Maker is here for me… I will be free…" Jake spoke with a shivering voice.

"No you will live! I can see! You are a very strong boy!"

"You know i'm not… Soon the Maker will take me… To be by his side…"

"Jake no! Don't leave me all alone!" Vanessa wept as Jake let out his last breath.

 

The other day, Vanessa tried to prove her father that selling her body won't earn them much, an so she went very early in the morning to play songs in the streets of Kirkwall. She knew there is no use, and there is no way Flemeth would come again out of nowhere and give her coins. But she still wanted to find another way. She didn't want to be violated again by other man she doesn’t know.

As people walked by and only few of them gave her some cash, she realized she can't do a thing. But now her brother is gone, and she had no other reason to earn this money but her evil father.

As the night fell down, she knew that as soon as she comes back home, her father will bring more man to rape her for money.

'She told me I can come to her hut in the wilds if I ever need to talk to someone..' Vanessa reminded herself. So she decided to pay Flemeth a visit.

While she was walking in the wilds, she remembered how her mother used to tell her legends, and remembered Flemeth's legend. She thought Flemeth is just a myth for a very long time, so now that she saw her, and going to see her again, made her a bit calmer.

Vanessa didn't know where that hut is, but she just kept walking aimlessly. 'It is better to walk aimlessly in the wilds then being violated for money' she kept repeating in her head.

"Smoke?" Vanessa noticed a slight smoke scent coming from somewhere deeper in the wilds. She thought it might be the hut! So she ran there as her tears started coming down her cheeks.

 

"Oh there she is!" A man's voice was heard suddenly. Vanessa knew it's her father with another group of man.

"No leave me alone!" Vanessa yelped and kept running, crying even more then before.

As Vanessa kept running, she could finally see the hut from afar. "I found it!" As Vanessa finally got to the door, she desperately knocked, almost breaking the wood the door was made of.

"Oh it's you. Why are you crying?" Flemeth asked as the door opened.

"Please protect me! They are chasing me! I don't want them to rape me!" Vanessa begged and hugged Flemeth tightly.

The witch's surprised look focused on Vanessa as she held the girl's weeping face.

"Where are they now, child?" the witch asked with a soothing tone.

"I don't know.. But I heard them calling my name and I heard running footsteps behind me.. Please don't let them get me!"

Flemeth hugged Vanessa close, and looked into the darkness surrounding the hut with suspicious eyes.

"Come inside. I will make sure no one would come here to harm you." Flemeth softly spoke as she stroked Vanessa's head and led her inside the small hut.

 

 

As Vanessa sat on the bed and tried to calm down, Flemeth sat by her side and hugged her again. Vanessa couldn't control her tears. She wept as the witch's cold metal gloves wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"What happened to you, child?" The witch asked with a worried tone "Maybe I can be of some help to you."

Vanessa shivered and tried to lift her head up. She was tired from her running, and she was still scared of being raped again.

"Yesterday after I went home and gave my father the coins you gave me, he handed me to a group of man… He said he would earn 1000 coins from each of them if I…." Vanessa was weeping as Flemeth gently stroked her hair.

"And they wanted to bargain like this again tonight?" the witch asked. Vanessa just nodded and covered her face with her hands.

Flemeth looked at the window to Vanessa's left, and sighed "I just cannot understand these types of man… I want you to stay here for the night, child. Tomorrow I shall make things right."

"Bu- But… where will you sleep?"

"Do not worry about me."

"But I don't want you to-"

"I wish to keep you safe, child. This is my own will. Please honor me and accept my offer."

Vanessa felt uncomfortable remaining there, forcing Flemeth to find another place to sleep, but also felt flattered someone cares for her so.

"Go to sleep, child. I will stay here, and keep you safe." Flemeth whispered in Vanessa's ear.

These words seemed to have some kind of magical effect on Vanessa, for she fell asleep right after they were said.

 

 

"No!" Vanessa woke up with a yelp.

"Oh what I nightmare…" the girl was weeping slightly.

Vanessa thought it would be better if she'd go take a cup of water or something before she returns to sleep.

As she got up, she could hear someone breathing deeply. She wanted to know who it was, so she lit a candle that was by the bed and walked towards the sound.

It was Flemeth. She was sleeping on a couch by the door.

"Oh I wish it was you I had to sleep with. I'd rather it to be with you instead of these man… I bet if it was you, you would have been much nicer and gentle…" Vanessa talked to her rescuer as if she was awake and listening to her.

Vanessa hugged the sleeping witch, gently touching her breasts. She didn't know why she did, but somewhere deep inside her, she was lusting for that old witch.

'Her body is so beautiful considering her age…' Vanessa wondered to herself while gently touching Flemeth's legs. She got wet just by touching that witch.

Suddenly Flemeth's hand grabbed Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa raised her head to face the witch. She was awake. The young maiden gasped with surprise as she looked into the witch's glowing golden eyes.

It was very dark, but Flemeth's eyes were glowing and shining as the moon in the empty sky. Vanessa took a step back. Flemeth was looking at her with a very stern expression. She didn't move, and her face was still and cold. Vanessa assumed Flemeth is angry and quickly went to sit on the bed and blew the candle's fire off.

Flemeth's eyes were the only light in the room, still directed at Vanessa. Vanessa was scared of Flemeth's reaction for being interrupted, but she couldn't look away. They were both staring at each other through that darkness for a very long time.

At some point, that pair of golden glowing eyes raised up and got closer and closer to Vanessa. Flemeth came to Vanessa and gently pushed her on her back. As Vanessa tried to resist, the witch took her underwear off.

Vanessa was panting and shaking nervously as she felt the witch's cold metal gloves touching her genitals, making her bite her lip. Flemeth's golden eyes were moving as if she could see through that darkness like a cat.

Vanessa felt Flemeth's body pressed against hers while slowly something penetrates her. She gave a gasp as that strange tingly feeling came from her crotch, forcing her to moan.

Flemeth's index finger found rest on Vanessa's lips, as if telling her to remain silent.

Vanessa felt Flemeth firmly thrusting inside her. She didn't know why the witch is doing this, but it felt so good, that she didn't mind. She just didn't want it to stop.

Vanessa held the sheets of the bed, focusing on every movement of that thing pushed inside her and out. Flemeth's index finger slowly dropped from Vanessa's lips and got down to her breasts, teasing with her nipples that got very hard and were sticking through her dress.

Vanessa was moaning as tears of pleasure started falling down her cheeks. Flemeth was kissing Vanessa's neck, making it even harder for her to hide her moans.

Vanessa felt she is going to orgasm soon, and so her moans turned into slight groans.

"Flemeth… Please stop… I think I'm going crazy…." Vanessa wept as the witch only shushed her quietly, proceeds thrusting harder and faster.

Something was unleashed inside Vanessa, as the young lass climaxed. They both were panting. Vanessa tried to catch her breath as Flemeth stroked her cheek and made her fall asleep again.

 

As Vanessa woke up the other day, she saw Flemeth was still sleeping on that couch.

"A dream… It must be a dream.." She kept telling herself.

Vanessa got out of her bed and went outside to catch some fresh air. She though it was very odd, to have a wet dream about the one who saved you from rape. That seemed a bit weird and not expected of a girl who was raped and violated, to have a wet dream, after trying to escape any sexual contact.

"Are you not afraid your father is still out there somewhere, child?" asked Flemeth as she got out of the hut.

"Oh I… You…. I was….." Vanessa felt so weird. She didn't know if she'd ever look at that woman the same after that dream she had of her.

Flemeth came closer to her and held her chin up "What's the matter, child?" she asked Vanessa with a slight smile "Did you have a bad dream?"

'It was real!' Vanessa told herself 'She wouldn't have said that if it wasn't!'

"D… Did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

"Why yes. You woke me up."

"And… did I… Er… I don't know why but I think… I think I've…"

"'Had sex with you'? You asked for it, child."

Vanessa didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed already. And what happened between them last night made her feel so bad about even looking at that witch.

"I.. Don't remember I asked for it…" she tried to defend.

"Oh you did, child. You thought of me. You've been lusting for me. That is why you touched me last night, didn't you?" Flemeth smirked at Vanessa.

Vanessa knew Flemeth had a point, but she just didn't want to accept it herself.

"Didn't I make you angry? I think I did… What happened last night was sort of punishment for waking you up?" Vanessa tried to understand.

Flemeth tossed her head back laughing.

"Is that how you see it? My… What kind of woman do you think I am? Let me tell you how things went through my point of view, and then tell me if it changes anything. I was sitting on that couch. For a very long time I kept my eyes open until I was certain no one is going to come here and hurt you. Then I allowed myself to close my eyes and maybe get some sleep. Not too long after, I felt as if someone is hugging me. I simply ignored it, but then I felt someone's fingers wondering around my bosoms. As I tried to get my bearings I could hear you whispering. 'I'd rather it to be with you'. 'I wish it was you I had to sleep with'. And so I opened my eyes and saw you on my laps. As I touched your shoulder, you got scared and returned to the bed. I was very tired, but I saw you kept looking at me. I simply granted you your wish."

That was awkward. Flemeth remembered everything.

"But still didn't I… Didn't I make you angry?" Vanessa asked.

"Not at all, child. And even if I had some anger within, knowing you enjoyed my 'treatment' was enough to forgive."

Vanessa was messing with her fingers nervously, trying to find the right words to say.

A very cold wind started blowing by them. Flemeth closed her eyes and gave a slight smile.

"Oh? I think It is time for a little reunion..." Flemeth smirked at Vanessa.

Vanessa got so blushed "I… I am not in the mood for a second round now!"

Flemeth laughed and held Vanessa's jawline "No, child. I did not mean that. Close your eyes."

Vanessa didn't know if she could trust that witch after last night, but somehow she calmed down and closed her eyes as the witch asked.

The wind got wilder and colder.

Flemeth's cold metal gloves slowly let go of Vanessa's face, gently scratching her skin.

"Vanessa?" The voice of a young boy was echoing through that wind.

She opened her eyes to find herself all alone.

It was all so white and empty around her.

White mist everywhere.

Heaven?

Hell?

No.

It's neither of those.

But it was peaceful…

Calm…

"Vanessa?" That voice was echoing again as a figure of a little boy appeared from the white mist.

That boy was running towards Vanessa.

"Jake?"

"It's me! The Maker told me I can see you once more! Before I go on and rest…"

Vanessa and the little boy were hugging.

She didn't want this to end. Although it was cold all around, Jake's soul was warm and comforting.

"I need to go soon." Jake said eventually and gently parted from her grip "I just wanted to tell you to be strong. Me and mother are very proud of you. We both love you and miss you. But we both know you must live on. For our sake. As long as you go on living, a part of us will continue to live on…"

Vanessa's eyes slowly closed. She was so happy to see her brother one more time.

Slowly the cold wind was gone, and replaced by the sound of the birds in the wilds.

"That's why we need you to live…" Jake's voice was heard, slowly fading away.

Vanessa opened her eyes, with tears going down her cheeks.

She started crying and sobbing.

"The Maker grants one last wish to every child who is going to the other side. I assume his one wish was to talk to you before his eternal rest. What a good brother you've had…" Flemeth spoke with a soothing voice, as she hugged the weeping girl.

"He was… The best brother anyone could have asked for… And I loved him… So much…" Vanessa was crying and sobbing.

"Come inside. I think I should make us something to eat already." Flemeth said as she gently stroked Vanessa's cheek and moved some hair to the back of her ear.

After they both ate, Vanessa returned to sit outside of the hut.

"It will rain soon, child." Flemeth called her from inside the hut.

Vanessa ignored her. 'No rain now, so when it starts raining I'll go back in.' she told herself.

Vanessa was wondering. She knew she has nowhere to go. No place she could call home.

Her father wants her for only one thing, and she didn't intend to let him have his way.

Rain started pouring, and Vanessa returned inside the hut.

Then for the first time since she got there, she looked around.

There was a library by the bed. Lots of old and new books were standing there. Some of them were thick and some were thin. 'She read all of these?!' Vanessa wondered herself.

"I've never seen so many books in one house in my life…" Vanessa spoke to the witch.

"Oh these? Beautiful, are they not? The most beautiful fact about them is, that they do not exist in Farelden…" Flemeth said and looked at that collection.

"Did you get them in Antiva?"

"Not there too."

"So you got them in Orlais?"

"No. They do not exist in this world at all."

"These books are from another world?!" Vanessa was shocked as Flemeth nodded for yes with a slight grin.

"Do you wish to read one, child?" Flemeth asked as she held her hand at her side, offering her to get closer to the Library shelves.

Vanessa smiled and nodded for yes.

"What kinds of books you have here?"

"I have all sorts of books. Tales, Languages, Cultures, and of course Magic… All you need is to pick."

Vanessa started searching for something that she'd like. After a long search, one book caught her eye. 'The Tales Of Hanse Christian Andersen'.

"Enjoy it. You chose a very well written book. As far as I know of the world where I got that book, that writer's tales are known all over. Everyone you would ask there knows least one tale. Even without knowing the writer." Flemeth said and smiled.

"So I can read it? You don't mind?"

"Should I mind? Why not? But you must not take it out of this hut. It must remain here."

"Ok. I'll read it here." Vanessa went to sit on the couch and started looking for tales to read.

She started with 'The Little Match Girl' and 'The Angel', proceeded to read 'The Last Dream Of The Old Oak' and 'The Ice Maiden'. After those, she just couldn't put the book down. She read it all in less then an hour.

After she put that book back to it's place in the big library, she talked with Flemeth about it's tales for hours. The witch explained her things she didn't understand about some of the tales, and Vanessa was eager to know all there is to know of them.

"You enjoy reading tales, do you not?" Flemeth asked as they both sat by the table and drank some tea.

"I think it's fun reading tales. When my brother was… I used to tell him the tales my mother told me before she…" Vanessa tried to say without crying again.

Flemeth took a sip from her cup and stroked Vanessa's cheek "Well, now that you know tales of other worlds there must be a very glamorous future for your children to be."

Vanessa smiled and moved some of her long pony hairs behind her ear.

Flemeth suddenly looked at the window and grabbed Vanessa's hand.

"Wha..! What's wrong?!" Vanessa yelped with surprise.

"Remain here, child." Flemeth whispered and got out of the hut.

Vanessa was confused. But then she realized "Papa?!"

Vanessa quickly got under the table and tried to keep quiet.

"I know she's here! Tell her to come here!" she heard her father yelling from outside "If you keep hiding her I will just have to beat you up just as she deserves to be!"

"You are such a fool. Do you think I'd let her suffer for you? Give me some more credit then that."

"You old bitch let me inside and take her, or I'll have to break your ugly face!"

"Oh do you really think I'd be scared of such threats? You are pathetic."

They kept arguing outside the hut. Vanessa was scared. Every bad memory she had was now floating to her mind and tormenting her. She wanted him to leave.

"I will be back you bitch! You hear me? I will be back and you will come to me! Weather you like it or not!" Vanessa's father was screaming from outside. After a few minutes Flemeth came inside and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Flemeth…" Vanessa was sobbing.

"What for, child?" Flemeth asked as she hinted Vanessa to come closer.

"I make you suffer from Papa… I should leave… I should go back ho-"

"Do not let him scare you, child. His threats do not scare me, so it must not worry you. I do not wish to let you suffer by him anymore."

Vanessa came crying to hug Flemeth.

The witch gently stroked the young girl's head and smiled "Remain here. No one will harm you, as long as I breath."

 

 

Flemeth got up, led Vanessa to the table, and offered her another cup of tea, then she came to sit by her side.

Vanessa drank her tea and tried to relax.

"Flemeth I wanted to talk to you about something… About last night…" Vanessa asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Speak then." Flemeth said with wondering eyes.

"I presume you've had experience because it was very….."

"I do know what I am doing. Yes. I have done 'it' enough times to learn and know what feels good and what does not."

"Yesterday when we've had sex I… Really enjoyed the way you touched me and… The way you made me feel… I never felt like this in my life…" Vanessa tried to explain but the shame was stronger then her.

"I myself do not remember what I did yesterday, but I am very pleased to hear you enjoyed my ways of pleasure."

"You… What??? Wait.. You remember we've had sex, right?"

"Yes. I do."

"But you don't remember what exactly you did to me?"

"Correct. I can try and force myself to remember, but I am just too old… And do not forget you woke me up. I was very tired already, and very fuzzy too."

Vanessa felt a bit disappointed.

"Can you remind me what I did, child? Tell me what made you feel good." The witch asked as she gently stroked her own chin.

"Well… You just made me… At first you gently touched my genitals… And then you touched my nipples very gently and slowly and it made me feel so hot and…"

Flemeth directed her eyes at Vanessa's breasts "Turned on just by talking?"

Vanessa didn't understand, but then she looked down and saw her nipples are so hard that they were sticking through her dress.

Vanessa started to blush and tried to hide her breasts.

Flemeth took a sip from her tea with a slight smirk. Then she came closer to that blushed girl, gently moved her hands away and touched her erected nipples with her metal gloves.

Vanessa tried to bite her lip so she won't lose her mind. Flemeth started to gently pinch Vanessa's nipples. she tried to hold herself from moaning.

"N… No… This is so bad…" Vanessa tried to say.

"That's right… I am being bad… Do you want me to stop?" Flemeth teased her.

"Please don't stop…"

"Oh? Do you want me or not, child?"

"No… Don't stop… Please… I want you…"

Flemeth gently started taking off Vanessa's dress. She didn't resist. She was way too aroused to even try.

"Let us see if I can make you feel even better then before, child…" Flemeth whispered in her ear and started licking it while gently playing with her clit through her underwear.

Vanessa tried to keep sane as that witch gently made her so very wet.

Flemeth led Vanessa to the bed and pushed her on her back. She was so aroused that she thought she'd go nuts.

As the shivering girl looked at Flemeth, the witch started taking off her underwear and slowly stroked her genitals. It was very slow, but so intense that Vanessa had a feeling she'd climax before they even started.

Flemeth then used her tongue to keep teasing the young maiden. Flemeth wasn't joking around. If she made Vanessa orgasm last time, and now she's about to even before they got serious, it means that witch truly knows what she's doing.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Flemeth asked as she stopped what she did.

Vanessa was panting and shivering. She was very horny at this point. "P… Please more….".

Flemeth smirked and asked "What did you say, child?"

"N… No… Don't tease me… Please proceed…" Vanessa raged as she felt she's going to lose her sanity waiting.

Flemeth was touching herself between her legs and slowly a very big penis started growing from her crotch.

"That's why…" Vanessa tried to say as she realized what penetrated her last night.

"So, do you want it, child?" Flemeth teased again.

"Y… Yes… Put it inside me…" Vanessa wept.

Flemeth smiled as she parted Vanessa's legs and gently started penetrating her thing inside the young lass.

She moaned as Flemeth got all the way in. Flemeth grabbed Vanessa's hands and started firmly thrusting inside her. That was so intense that the young lass climaxed after less then one minute.

"So fast? My dear girl, I am not satisfied yet…" Flemeth spoke with a disappointed tone.

"No this is too much! I'll go nuts!" Vanessa tried to beg as Flemeth just picked up the thrusting pace.

Vanessa was shaking and groaning. She had no control over her body anymore.

Flemeth was thrusting for a very long time, still not satisfied. Vanessa slowly lost her sanity. It was just too much. That pleasure was way too much for her body.

"Now let us both finish for today…" Flemeth spoke as she ejaculated inside the young lass with a loud groan.

Vanessa was twitching. Flemeth gently stroked her cheek, as she kept panting and gasping for air.

"Now look at me, and tell me how did you feel?" Flemeth whispered when she felt Vanessa rested enough.

Vanessa looked into Flemeth's golden eyes "That was…. Just amazing…" she said still panting.

The witch gently stroked the maiden's cheek again with a slight smile "Well, I am glad to hear that, child.".

"I assume that was your best, right?" Vanessa asked.

"My best?"

"Er… I mean.. You used all you know to make me orgasm, right?"

"Not at all."

Vanessa was shocked "But… How can you get even better then this?!?!"

Flemeth smiled at her and softly said "We shall not discuss about sex today anymore. We both need to recover…"

"Recover?! So it WAS all you've got!"

"No child. I simply do not wish to let you lose your mind today. You are still not ready for more intense action."

Vanessa was a bit disappointed. She wanted to have all Flemeth had to offer.

 

 

The other day, Vanessa looked for another book to read in Flemeth's big library. She looked at the book she read before and though to herself 'Maybe I can find other tale books here…'.

After a long search, she found 'Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales'.

"Very much like the book you read yesterday, child." Flemeth spoke as she got out of bed.

"Oh you're awake? Did you sleep well?"

"Why, you woke up before I did. Did you sleep well, child?"

"Yes. I slept very well. I guess because of that afterglow…"

Flemeth chuckled and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked as the witch opened it.

"I need to do something… I suggest you remain here for now, child. I believe your father is still somewhere looking for you." Flemeth spoke as that young girl started shivering.

"But if he comes here when you are gone…"

"Do not fear. I shall seal this area with my magic until I return."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No. If you do, it will be much easier for him to find you."

As the witch closed the door behind her, Vanessa tried to calm down and started reading the book.

These stories were very different. They had hope, but they had pain too.

As soon as she finished the last story in the book, Flemeth opened the door.

"Welcome back!" Vanessa announced.

Flemeth was a bit surprised "Did you miss me that much?"

Vanessa giggled and came to hug her.

Flemeth smiled and hugged her back.

"I have so much to ask about the book I read…" Vanessa said with excitement.

"Well let me make us some tea, and then we will talk."

Vanessa and Flemeth, again, talked about that other book for a very long time. Flemeth again explained Vanessa everything she didn't know, and they both enjoyed themselves.

"Oh I wanted to ask you about what you said yesterday.. What do you mean? That I'm not ready yet?" Vanessa asked as Flemeth took a sip from her tea and lifter her left eyebrow.

"Have you noticed that every time we drink some tea, you start asking me about sex?" Flemeth smirked at the young lass.

"Oh I…. I'm…. I just… I don't know why but…." Vanessa tried to talk as the shame grew more and more.

"Well, Dear girl…" Flemeth started talking as she put her cup on the table "I never used my lust spells on you. These would make you scream with pleasure in a blink of an eye. That is because I wanted you to enjoy real pleasure, and not fake one that comes from sex spells."

"So you say you can make me orgasm just by… Um… For instance.. Just by looking at you?"

"That is correct, child." Flemeth replayed as the young girl gave a slight surprised yelp.

Vanessa was wondering how it feels to have Flemeth's full magic power upon her.

'"Show me." Vanessa demand.

"You know not what you ask, child." Flemeth spoke with a very angry tone.

"Flemeth! You've already made love to me! You've already made me feel like I'm going nuts! You've already made me orgasm over and over! Why can't you give me more?! If you say you can make me orgasm by a single look then show me! I want to feel your lust spells!" Vanessa raged and angrily got up.

"I am just far too old for that kind of lifestyle… I cannot pleasure you every day, child!" Flemeth raged as well.

"You loved it too! You can't deny it! I know you loved being inside me!"

"These spells are far more intense then every orgasm you've ever felt, child! I rarely use these spells for a reason!"

"Then show my why! I want to experience it and know it for myself!"

Flemeth sighed as she took another sip of tea.

The witch looked at Vanessa with a very cold expression, and her eyes were directed at the young maiden's eyes.

Suddenly Vanessa felt a wave of orgasmic pleasure flows violently through her whole body.

Then she started to moan and gasp, trying to keep her balance and not fall to the floor.

Flemeth gave an evil smile and took another sip of her tea, still her eyes directed into Vanessa's.

"Something's wrong with my… Body…" Vanessa wept and wiggled as she shivered with unbearable pleasure.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Too much to bear, child?" Flemeth said with a very evil tone.

Vanessa yelped as she felt she's going to orgasm again. And after she did, the pleasure built up again ten times stronger.

"Make it… Stop…" Vanessa tried to beg as she fell on the floor.

That lust was just too much. It wasn't pleasant. These orgasms were painful. Vanessa felt she'd lose her mind if that pleasure keeps growing inside her.

She tried to close her eyes, but these sensations just kept building.

"Aw… How disappointing… For a moment there I thought you would be able to stand it and just enjoy yourself… I presume I was wrong…" Flemeth spoke as she came to sit on the floor with Vanessa and picked her chin up "Look at me, child."

"Nnnnnn…. No….. I can't take it anymore… Make it stop… Please… This is way too much… Oh Maker's breath…" Vanessa wept as she tried to keep her eyes closed.

Flemeth smiled "Open your eyes, girl.".

"No… No more…. I'll go insane…" Vanessa wept as she was dripping from her crotch

"Now, do you understand why I rarely use my lust spells? They are too dangerous for humans to cope with…" Flemeth spoke as the unbearable pleasure that was upon Vanessa slowly faded away.

Vanessa exhaled as she felt her body relaxed again.

Now she was scared of Flemeth. She was scared she might do it again.

"I… I think that was…. You were…" Vanessa tried to say but her fear was just too great.

"I told you it is too much for you. That is why I do not intent to do this again." Flemeth got up and helped Vanessa on her feet.

"Oh! Before I forget… Will you ever want to sing again?" The witch asked with a slight smile.

"Er.. I'd love too, but my guitar is at home and I don't really want to go back… You know why.."

"That should not be a problem" Flemeth spoke and pointed at a big box by the hut's door.

"No way! Did you..?!" Vanessa asked as the witch nodded for yes. As soon as she did, the young maiden ran to open that box. Inside it, was her beloved guitar.

"I wished to hear you sing again. You sing beautifully. Will you honor me?" Flemeth asked as she came closer to Vanessa.

The girl smiled at the witch and started improvising a tune. She missed that feeling of the strings under her fingers.

"So that's why you went away this morning! Thank you so much!" She said as she came to hug the witch. "But how did you get it? My father rarely leaves the house."

"It is very easy to provoke your father, child… I was surprised all I had to do is make some fake cat sounds to fool him. He just ran out of the house screaming and swearing. With a butcher's knife, I might add. That was very amusing to see him looking for a cat that didn't sound like one at all." Flemeth chuckled.

Vanessa though of something to sing about, and then she said "What about your ballad? Your life deserves one!"

Flemeth looked a bit confused "Me? What is there to sing about me?"

"Oh there is so much! Your whole life is just perfect for bards! I am SO going to write something about you!"

 

 

 

Vanessa was working on Flemeth's song for weeks.

She kept changing it, perfecting it, and repeating it.

She wanted it to be perfect.

While she sat one day outside the hut, still working on the lyrics, she could hear something from afar.

"What is that?" she wondered.

The noises got louder. Vanessa tried to figure what is that noise.

At some point she started thinking it might be a wounded animal. She wanted to see maybe that animal is not too far, and she would try to help.

She left the guitar by the hut and started walking towards that sound.

"It's a dog?" Vanessa wondered.

These noises were like a puppy whiling. She was almost sure of it.

After a very long walk, she found him.

It was a very young Mabari puppy. He's leg was caught in a hunter's net.

"Let me help you, boy…"

Vanessa untied the puppy and he wiggled his tail with excitement.

He seemed happy.

But then he started roaring.

"Hey, little guy, what's wrong?"

Before Vanessa could notice, someone knocked her out.

 

 

Vanessa woke up with the worst headache she ever had in her life.

"Wha… N.. No!!"

She then noticed she is all naked, and tied up, in some kind of basement.

She already knew what happened.

'Why did I leave the hut?!' she scold herself.

"So you are finally awake! Good! About time! You have many - many clients that can't wait anymore!" Her father's voice was heard from behind the door.

Lots of man started coming inside the room and raped her in turns.

Every time Vanessa spit their semen or tried to resist, these man whipped her and punched her with belts, sticks, and whips.

She tried not to show any emotions while they violated her. It made them angry.

"Hey Sir? What about that witch? Will we have the honor to fuck her too?"

"Huh? Why would you want to fuck that old hag?"

"Why not? Her old pussy is here anyway! And I don't think that sleeping potion will last very long! She's hot for her age, too!"

"You will have to pay more for that old lady. 5000 coins for ten minutes!"

"Wha?! So much for an over-used pussy? You gotta be joking!"

"Not at all! Although you guys helped me get her, I am the one to rule these whores!"

"Have it your way! But first let's make your girl scream a bit more!"

Vanessa heard these man talking to her father while she was raped.

It made her cringe. She understood now it's her turn to save Flemeth.

"Please fuck me! I want all of you! Please fuck me hard! I want your cocks!" Vanessa tried to beg.

"I think your daughter unleashed her feminine inner-whore! Who needs that old hag when we have that horny pussy!"

"Let me do her ass!"

"I will make her suck!"

These man started filling Vanessa everywhere they could.

She could hardly keep up.

It was so hard to breath.

They didn't let her rest.

After more then six hours of rape, Vanessa passed out.

It was way too much.

"That's enough for today, guys. Even whores need some rest."

 

 

 

Vanessa tried to get her bearings. Her whole body hurt and was covered completely with bloody wounds and semen. She could barely hold her head up.

She wondered if Flemeth is alright. If she's safe.

Her tears of fear and pain burn her open wounds.

She was left there for a very long time, her hands still tied and hanged by the ceiling.

The whole floor was covered in a big layer of mixed blood and sperm.

"Wow I think that was her best orgasm yet, guys! Good work! Come with me, I will give you some cold beer before your next go.."

"You gotta clean her wounds though. She's not very sexy with these bloody holes in her ass."

"Ok ok! D'ya forget it costs lots of money to clean whores? Hahaha!"

Vanessa heard her father and these man talking. Their voices slowly stopped.

"They must have gone to a bar… I don't want them back…! Maker help me..! I don't want them to touch me again…" Vanessa wept.

 

 

 

 

 

The door opened and gave a slow, long squeak sound.

Vanessa tried to look up at to see who came inside the room.

Her eye-sight was very blurry, but she slowly managed to recognize that person.

"F.. Flemeth..? You're ok … I'm so glad…"

Vanessa was weeping and sobbing as that witch came closer and untied the ropes.

"That young Mabari seemed to know you were in danger." Flemeth smiled as she turned to look at that dog.

The Mabari puppy barked with a joyful tail wigging.

"Will you be able to stand, child?" Flemeth asked with a very worried tone.

"It hurts…" These words were enough for Flemeth to understand Vanessa's bad condition.

"But… How..? You.. They talked about raping you as well… They said they have… You here…. Knocked out too…"

"It seems fooling these man with living dolls is much easier then I thought…" Flemeth smirked.

"But… How did you find… Me..?"

"I woke up and saw your guitar is left on the ground by the hut.It is not like you, to leave your most beloved possession like this. Not too long after, that Mabari came. He barked and whined. He led me here, and started barking at this house' doors. It was not too hard to understand that Mabari was trying to save his chosen Master. I would say he chose you, dear."

Flemeth picked Vanessa up and helped her stand. She was very weak already and it was hard for her to walk without help.

She leaned on the witch, as that Mabari tried to hold her left leg with his mouth. He was determined to help his rescuer.

Vanessa's fear of getting caught again was only getting stronger as they stepped through the doors of the basement, but very soon was gone for she noticed all the dead, bloody bodies on the floor.

'Flemeth must have killed them all while I was unconscious.' She figured.

"Y… You won't take that slut! Stupid old… Witch! That whore is mine..! I can still… kill you! I can still come after you..! It doesn't matter you broke my leg! I can still… Find you! And murder your old ass!!!" Vanessa's father was yelling from one of the other room.

"Oh you are not dead yet?" Flemeth sighed.

The witch put Vanessa down on the floor and turned to the Mabari "It is time for you to show me you are loyal to your Master. Keep her safe!" she ordered the dog with a very stern expression.

The Mabari gave a happy bark and started licking Vanessa's cheek. Vanessa softly giggled and tried to pet him. But it was too hard for her to lift her own hand.

The Mabari could see she was struggling, and so he squeezed himself under her arm.

"Good boy." Flemeth smiled and got up.

"You old witch! If you take her, I will find her again! That whore is an easy catch! I will always find her!"

"Oh… For The Maker's sake… Remain silent…" Flemeth was angrily mumbling and started walking towards that man's voice.

Flemeth's footsteps echoed in that underground floor.

Vanessa tried to see where's she going, but she was too weak to be able to see clearly.

As Flemeth was gone behind the wall, Vanessa's father started screaming.

"Nnnn… No! Stay away from me!"

"You hurt her enough already, stupid lad!"

"Stay away from me, you old hag! No! Heyeh heheeeeEEEEEEYAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!!! TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!! TAKE THAT BITCH AWAY FROM MEEEYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! NOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!! GYA!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sound of ripping organs and her Father's screams were mixed in that cold room.

It made Vanessa cringe.

She was panting and coughing.

'Please, let's just get out of here, Flemeth.' She told herself as she could hear her father's screams are only getting louder.

The Mabari was whimpering and tried to sit on one of Vanessa's ears.

"Oh you don't want me to hear that..? Awww so nice of you… it seems you don't want to hear it as well…" Vanessa talked to that scared Mabari.

She put one hand on her free ear, and rested her other hand on the Mabari's ears.

"Hey, my name is Vanessa. How will I call you, dear friend?" Vanessa tried to keep her mind from these screams.

"You know, I learned so many languages from Flemeth's books. She visited other worlds and brought books that teach so many things that never existed here. Even languages that are not heard here. I think I loved Hebrew the most… The Hebrew bible… Hebrew culture… It all sounds so beautiful… Then why won't I give you a Hebrew name?"

The Mabari licked Vanessa's cheek again as he tried to listen to her words, and not to that man's screams.

"I think I'll call you Tevye. The word 'Tov' in Hebrew means 'good', and you are good to me. Do you want to be my Tevye?"

The Mabari seemed to like that name, because he gave a very happy bark and was violently licking her face.

Vanessa giggled and said "I will never leave you, Tevye. Just as you are not leaving me here now."

The screams stopped, but a big pool of blood started flowing from one of the rooms.

Flemeth came out of it.

Her clothes were caked with blood.

Tevye ran to her and barked happily.

"Well done, Mabari. You have proven yourself worthy." Flemeth spoke to Tevye and petted his head.

Flemeth and Tevye both started lifting Vanessa again, and gently took her out of that place.

After some time, walking in the wilds, Vanessa didn't find Tevye.

"Where is that Mabari?" Flemeth wondered.

"Tevye! Come here!" Vanessa yelled.

Not too long after, Tevye came back running, with a stick in his mouth.

"We will play later, Tevye… I can't really do it now…" Vanessa said with disappointment.

"Tevye?" Flemeth asked.

"Awww! He's just so perfect with that name, no?"

Flemeth smiled "Why Tevye? Wait.. I assume you found 'Tevye And His Daughters' in my library?"

"Yeah! That name is super-cute and that Mabari is super-duper-cute so I figured it would be a good name!"

Flemeth had to agree.

 

 

After a long walk, they arrived the hut, at last.

Flemeth put Vanessa on the bed, stroking her bloody face.

"It will take you some time to recover… I will do my best to help you, child." The witch softly said as she went to get a chair and sit by the bed.

She then started tending to Vanessa's wounds.

Tevye remained by her side, and every time Flemeth did something that hurt, he licked her face gently.

"Such loyalty is rare these days, Tevye." Flemeth smirked at the dog.

Tevye barked and jumped on that witch, violently licking her face.

Flemeth laughed.

She didn't mind.

"Tevye… What about me..?" Vanessa giggled.

Tevye then jumped on Vanessa's laps and licked her too.

"Aww… Were you jealous, child?" Flemeth chuckled.

Vanessa giggled and smiled at the witch.

Then Flemeth turned back to healing Vanessa's wounds.

"This one will hurt much more, child." Flemeth sighed as she looked at the huge open wound on Vanessa's left upper hip.

It was so big, that you could see Vanessa's chest bones through it.

"Tevye? Would you care to bring me something for Vanessa to bite down on?"

Tevye whimpered. Vanessa, too, didn't seem to like the sound of this request.

Flemeth glanced at Tevye with a very serious expression. He already understood and went looking inside the hut for something that would fit the witch's request.

While Tevye was searching the house, Flemeth stroked Vanessa's arm.

"Will it hurt that much?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

Flemeth ignored her question, and turned to look at a small bottle on one of the shelves.

After a short search, Tevye was back with a big wooden spoon.

Flemeth got up and took the spoon in one hand and the bottle on the shelve with the other.

"Put it in your mouth, and hug Tevye, child." Flemeth ordered.

Vanessa took that spoon with shivering hands and held it in her mouth.

Tevye came closer and licked Vanessa's cheek.

Flemeth started pouring some of the bottle's content into the wound. It burned.

"Gynnnnnnn!!!" Vanessa yelped in pain and hugged Tevye even closer.

Tevye didn't mind to be squeezed like this, but he was scared of Vanessa's pain noises.

The wound slowly started closing itself, leaving a huge scar behind.

"It is not over yet. You will still need these wounds to be treated every day for the next upcoming months. But for now, I believe that will be enough."

Vanessa dropped the spoon and tried to sit up, still slightly groaning of pain.

"Remain there, child. Do not force yourself." Flemeth tried to say as suddenly Vanessa caught the witch's lips and kissed her.

Flemeth didn't resist.

"Did you enjoy it?" Vanessa asked with a big smile.

Flemeth smirked with a slight chuckle.

"I made Flemeth smile! Yes! Success!" Vanessa cheered.

Flemeth laughed as she crossed her hands and shook her head in amusement.

"I believe you need to take a rest… Close your eyes, child." The witch whispered in Vanessa's ear as she gently pushed her back to the bed.

Vanessa glared at that witch. She just wanted to look at her golden eyes forever. But at some point, her eye-sight started to blur again.

"I…. I can't see so well… I don't know… Why.." Vanessa tried to talk as she eventually fell asleep.

Tevye looked at Flemeth with a curios expression.

"She is going to be fine, Tevye…" Flemeth spoke to the scared Mabari "She needs more time to recover, so I have cast a spell on her. She will be alright…"

 

 

 

 

A few months later, when Vanessa was almost completely healed, she, Flemeth, and Tevye were all sitting outside the hut.

That night the stars and moon were glowing even more then usually.

"Does it not hurt you still, child?" Flemeth asked as she saw Vanessa touching her old scar on her hip.

"It does, but not too much. I'm fine, really."

Tevye got inside the hut. He seemed very excited for some reason.

"Tevye? What are you doing?" asked Vanessa, as Flemeth turned to look at that very hyper dog.

He got back with Vanessa's guitar, and gave it to her.

"Now? But I'm still not ready, Tevye. Are you sure?"

Tevye barked and ran to sit on Flemeth's lap.

"What is it? What did you two have in mind?" Flemeth asked with wonder.

Vanessa smiled and started playing a tune.

It was different.

Flemeth never heard it before.

Then Vanessa's lyrics started to softly sing along:

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **_When sorrow seems nothing compare to me_ **
> 
> **_When love seems nothing too soon for me_ **
> 
> **_As truth and reality_ **
> 
> **_Knows no boundaries still_ **
> 
> **_And you can see, but never really understand_ **
> 
> **_'Seems you know so much' people still say_ **
> 
> **_'I never wished' I tell as they_ **
> 
> **_Never really listen to my words_ **
> 
> **_Years passing by_ **
> 
> **_Still seems very same_ **
> 
> **_New times, yet, old tunes_ **
> 
> **_Being chased is nothing new anymore_ **
> 
> **_Being scared is never here anymore_ **
> 
> **_You know now things no one ever before_ **
> 
> **_But still, very empty and hollow_ **
> 
> **_That time I saw my way out_ **
> 
> **_I doomed my life to torture and pain_ **
> 
> **_My mistake was never meant to be_ **
> 
> **_Non for that I was_ **
> 
> **_Already gone_ **

****

****

****

Flemeth was stunned. She looked at Vanessa, who smiled back.

The witch tried to hold her tears. That song touched her.

"I told you I was working on a song for you. This is it!" said Vanessa and came to hug Flemeth.

Flemeth never had a song written about her, and she was not used to that kind of kindness in her life.

"Thank you…" The witch tried to say with a shivering voice.

"Now for my reward…" Vanessa spoke with a cunning tone.

Flemeth snapped out of the song's emotional state and asked "What reward, child?"

"I want you to make love to me again! I miss the feeling of having you inside me… and… We didn't do it for more then four months! I want you!"

"Do you know you might bleed?"

"Why?"

"Your body might have forgotten how to 'stretch' because of that long break."

"You know what? I don't even care! It will be like one time for you to take my virginity!"

Flemeth chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Come on! Come on!!" Vanessa rushed the witch as she grabbed one of her hands and started to try and drag her inside.

Tevye tilted his head to his side.

"You remain here, Tevye. Make sure no one disturbs us." Flemeth ordered.

Tevye gave a happy bark and sat by the hut's door.

As Flemeth got up of her chair, Vanessa started to eagerly giggle.

Flemeth raised her eyebrow "Does it mean that much to you, child?"

"Oh come on in already! I can't wait!"

"Oh very well… There is no need to rush me so…"

Vanessa dragged Flemeth inside the hut to the bed and took her shirt and skirt off almost immediately.

Flemeth grabbed Vanessa's hands, and she gave a surprised gasp.

"Slower…" the witch whispered.

Vanessa looked at Flemeth's eyes with awe while that cold metal glove started wondering down inside her underwear.

Vanessa closed her eyes and tried not to moan too loudly.

Flemeth smiled and started taking Vanessa's underwear off

Flemeth's stern glare that was directed at Vanessa didn't let go.

It made Vanessa so turned on she didn't know if she would last very long.

The witch gently pushed Vanessa on her back and held her legs spread.

"Oh how refreshing to see you are still so beautiful down here, even after all you have been through…" Flemeth chuckled.

"No… Don't say that… It's embarrassing…"

"You are the one to ask me to pleasure you in the first place, child."

"Yeah, but…"

"Then go along with all I would do to you…" said the witch as she grabbed Vanessa's vagina with her fingers and licked her clit while squeezing her vaginal lips.

That was new. Flemeth never used that technique before.

"Hmmmmmm!!!" Vanessa tried not to scream.

"Do you like it, child?" The witch asked as she keeps pinching the young girl's vaginal lips together.

"I ah… I…. Oh Maker…"

"Do you like it?" the witch kept asking.

"Y… Yes..! I love it..!"

Flemeth stood up and looked down at Vanessa on the bed.

"Please…" she tried to beg.

Flemeth cast a spell for that penis to appear, and leaned between Vanessa's legs.

"I believe you are ready for one…"

Vanessa didn't understand.

"Ready for one? What do you mean?"

Flemeth didn't answer. She just moved her index finger from between Vanessa's breasts and down to her clit very slowly. For some reason, that touch made Vanessa so aroused and horny.

"Oooorrrrg…….! What is that..?!"

Flemeth chuckled and started licking Vanessa's breasts.

"Ah… Oh my… Oh holy M…. Nnnnnn!!!" Vanessa started getting so wet that she started dripping a small pool on the bed's sheets.

Flemeth was very amused by that. She then put her hand on Vanessa's stomach and that crazy arousal slowly faded.

The witch blew the candle on the shelf off.

"It is time to have some fun, child…" Flemeth chuckled in that darkness, with only her eyes visible.

Vanessa then remembered the first time she and that witch had sex. It was very much like this. In complete darkness, with the only thing visible is Flemeth's golden eyes.

Flemeth then started to slowly penetrate inside that young girl. For some reason it hurt a bit.

"Ugh… You are very tight…" That witch groaned as Vanessa gave a slight painful yelp.

"That is it… There there…" Flemeth softly spoke to Vanessa who was slightly weeping.

Vanessa took a deep breath and hugged Flemeth close.

She wanted this to happen, even though it hurt a bit.

"Go.." Vanessa whispered in Flemeth's ear, and so she began to thrust inside her.

She was so tight it was very hard for her to move, but she tried her best.

"P… Please… Harder..!"

"Are you sure, child?"

"Please… HARDER!"

"As you wish…"

Vanessa enjoyed feeling Flemeth again.

They both enjoyed very much of each other.

As they came to the 'no return' point, Vanessa felt that orgasm is going to be the most intense in her life.

"Gggggg!!! P… Please cum inside me!"

"A… As you… Wish!"

Flemeth gave one very deep push inside Vanessa's tight vagina and let out a huge load.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Vanessa gave a very loud scream as she felt her body shakes with the ultimate pleasure.

Vanessa started panting, and Flemeth fell on top of her.

They both could hear Tevye barking from outside.

Flemeth took a deep breath and got up "I shall go to see what is wrong…"

"F… Flemeth..! Wait!"

The witch didn't listen. As she opened the door Tevye ran to her. She gave a painful yelp as Tevye jumped on her, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Oh Tevye!" Flemeth raged.

"I think he… Overheard…" Vanessa giggled.

Flemeth tried to get up, but Tevye was very heavy. After all, he grew older since he was saved by Vanessa.

"Get off me, Tevye!" Flemeth chuckled and finally managed to get up.

"You wanted to say something before that Mabari jumped on me, did you not?" Flemeth asked as that dog was barking with joy.

Vanessa smiled as that witch was, again, standing by the bed.

She got up and whispered in the witch's ear

 

 

 

> **_"Thank you… For everything…"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

~END~

 


End file.
